


Take Me

by automatic weapon (PlasticCalifornia)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Wales National Team
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticCalifornia/pseuds/automatic%20weapon
Summary: 写于去年0214情人节戴维·布鲁克斯第一人称⚠️WARNING：文中存在现实和梦境的交织，发生于一个特定的AU境况下。尽量贴合了原本的人物性格。
Relationships: Daniel James/David Brooks





	Take Me

我遇到男孩的时候是在一年夏天，七月的南威尔士太阳强烈。街头艺人抱着他的吉他百无聊赖地在街头闲逛，弦上流下一串打颤的音符。我熟悉这片林立着墙皮脱落的建筑物和看不出通向哪里的明街暗径组成的地带，而对于大多数人他就像从这个地球上消失一样从来无人问津。

街头的男人听说曾经是位吉他手，在少数知情人的传言里他在一次展演时发疯，之后每天就只在清晨时分前往一个目的地，在七拐八拐的一条小路尽头弥漫的雾气里消失。第一次和我接头的男人故作神秘地指向那个人，然后凑到我耳边用劝诫小孩子的声音说，他会像鬼一样跟着某一个晚上路过这里的人爬行。

我对此嗤之以鼻，然后为男人点了一根烟。

我对我的工作无从定义，在这个理性动物存在的错误而荒唐的世界里我杀人，——我坦诚地承认，但这句话属于我自己。事实上人们说人类需要幻觉就像需要死亡一样，他们的灵魂必须漂泊并在人声鼎沸的世界上空四处游荡，对着深黑色的夜空呼喊太阳，对着空气诵唱赞美诗，有些人生来如此，我帮助剩下的一部分。

我相信神是冰水混合物的组合体，所有人的存活态都像万圣节的游魂，你用一打钞票就可以在荧幕里扮演上帝，像切蛋糕一样买下一块世界，包括塞在酵母发酵出来的空气泡里的活人。每个人都是冰封的活体标本，每个人都和世界上的原子一样冰冷。

如果说有什么东西不是这样的，我不知道，但这个稳固的建筑圈被撼动的源头一定是丹尼尔·詹姆斯。

那天我看见他，身穿白色短袖的男孩在街上与我逆行擦肩而过，热气和久违的呼吸声就像属于另一个真正活着的世界。我转过头看着他，本能使我想要喊他的名字但是我们并不认识，我甚至不知道他为什么会突然出现在这里。但是那一刻，我与这个世界之间填充的冰层融化了一块儿，而我没有东西去填补。

我没有去做徒劳的企图，比如追上他之类的。我不可能跑得比他快，在第一眼看到他时我就知道：他是存活的：心脏泵出温热的动脉血，脉搏在太阳穴处砰然作响，双眼能够感受热切的太阳和天空里蒸腾的水汽。我摘下墨镜来挂在衬衫领口，阳光刺得我双眼生疼，冰层在我的体表融化，就像中世纪童话里的吸血鬼正逐渐从这个世界上消亡一样。

但他折返的时候看见了我。允许我过度自信地这么想：也许刚才是因为我遮过半张脸的墨镜使他踌躇，没人会愿意同一个看不清面容的人交谈几句，并且我能看得见他。男孩在我眼前停下来，脸上带着惊讶却没有等待我开口，他问我如何去往罗瑟菲尔德。

没人想去那里。我本能地想这么回答他，但是一种非本能的东西拥有更强的力量将迅速组织好的语言向另一个方向推去。我知道他说的是哪里：如果你走进罗瑟菲尔德，将发现那里的所有人都感受着真实而剧烈的痛苦。我有权相信街头的吉他手经历过这种生活，他撕心裂肺的喊声被静音后依然撼动着走过他眼前的人，他的音节如同燃烧的铜屑从太阳光里掉落形成火雨。

你听说过那里？

他看着我，双眼眨动了一下。弹吉他的先生告诉我，如果你想去某个地方，就先找到罗瑟菲尔德。

我看到他的双眼里飞雪在眼底融化，日落时分的玫瑰丛没有遭遇杰克寒霜，此刻我愿意相信他是被上天投掷骰子一样错误地放入了我所居住并停留的世界里。他的声音像初春湖面的冰碎裂时的清唱，透过填满我耳廓的枯枝败叶如水波温柔。他抬头看了我一眼，如此平常地等待着我的回答，我说——

罗瑟菲尔德遍布着玫瑰刺和荆棘。

我不知道。我叫丹尼尔·詹姆斯。

我看着他，身后的阳光陡然变得灼热。戴维·布鲁克斯。

那么，他的眼里闪着琥珀色的光，现在我们可以走了吗？

我感到阳光照来的方向传来玻璃碎裂的响声，古朽的建筑物以肉眼可见的帧数落向灰白色的地层散落成粉末状的模样，在砖石瓦砾的跌落和轰击中腾升至空气中，白烟像所有的致幻剂一样挣扎着涌动过来妄图吞噬每一个人，太阳灼烧着破碎的玻璃如同水一样融化在地面上形成透明色的岩浆。

而在那一刻，就如同末日逃亡，我用剩余的力量握紧他的手腕然后向某个方向奔跑——像意料之中，他很快就跑得比我快了——他没有再问我方向和路，像是神明忽然慈悲地想要在末日尽头拯救一个，或者两个人。

罗瑟菲尔德遍布着玫瑰刺和荆棘。我清楚地知道我的双腿被锐利的刺划伤，血液沿着血管的脉络流过脚踝再滴落到地层，就如同力气从躯体里逐渐流出直到再也迈不开下一步，我知道他也一样。最后我们撞入玫瑰丛中半跪下来，在血液的腥甜味和暴雨后的泥土气息里相拥，我喊他的名字，丹尼尔，他说我在听，我说，罗瑟菲尔德的所有人都感受着真实而剧烈的痛苦。

不是的，戴维，如果你想去某个地方，就先找到罗瑟菲尔德。

我伸出手从花丛里拔出一支红玫瑰递到他眼前——我亲吻它——在白烟和岩浆的气息擦过脸颊的时刻玫瑰的花瓣全数散落在他颈窝里，我吻上他的双唇，当作对这个温柔而冷漠的世界最后的赠礼。

醒来时额角有些轻微的疼痛，就像有什么东西曾经从身体里跳跃出来现在又返还回去。床头的暖光灯下手机屏幕适时亮起，准时是清晨六点，在第一声振动铃响后按熄了屏幕下床洗漱。一刻钟之后收到了他的短信：嘿，戴维，情人节快乐。

我回他：怎么快乐？显然没有得到回复。但我已经买好了玫瑰花，为此我推掉了今天所有的安排。需要为爱情答疑解惑的人比无所谓的情爱还要泛滥，随时可能从马路边，墙壁旁或者角落里伸出双手，向温存着生命的爱寻求解答。但今天我不为任何人解答了。

那时我才知道——从我在冰封的世界里看见他第一眼起已经过去一年半了。我听说传言里的吉他手失踪了十三年，在他四十岁生日的前一天夜里找对了路回家。也许灵魂最终都会找到目的地。  



End file.
